De mãos dadas
by Hitsu
Summary: [OneShot] [UA] [HinaXHitsu] Quando não temos nada a perder… damos as mãos e sorrimos. E ficamos juntos.


**De mãos dadas**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach não me pertence.

**Género:** One-shot - Romance/Drama

**Summary: **One-Shot UA HinaXHitsu Quando não temos nada a perder… damos as mãos e sorrimos. E ficamos juntos.

Uma fic que escrevi espontaneamente. Sem nada para fazer, escrevi e, sem nada previsto, saiu isto. Espero que gostem tanto de a ler como eu gostei de a escrever. E comentem.

---

O toque metálico da campainha da escola tocava, provocando nos corredores do edifico o aparecimento súbito de uma maré de pequenos adultos, que se empurravam uns aos outros, numa tentativa desesperada de sair daquele lugar o mais rápido quanto lhes fosse permitido. Numa tentativa de impor ordem entre os alunos vários professores gritavam para os adolescentes em pânico, tentando com que formassem filas ordeiras para a evacuação, mas era em vão. Ninguém os ouvia. Os gritos de medo dos jovens sobrepunham-se às ordens dos professores, os quais desistiram da sua função de auxiliarem os alunos em perigo, juntando-se à maré de seres que corriam pela vida.

"Por favor… Isso não é seguro! Achem um abrigo, é mais seguro! Não corr…" – a voz da pequena mulher que, numa derradeira tentativa de chamar todos à razão. Gritava no meio do tumulto foi abafada pelo som de cadeiras a cair, armários a serem derrubados, janelas a quebrarem-se, portas a baterem… A isto juntava-se ainda os gritos histéricos de quem tentava fugir dali… Corriam como baratas, ansiando por chegar à saída, no meio daquela corrente de um sentido, enquanto que o chão lhes tremia debaixo dos pés, ameaçando deitar-lhes por cima a escola.

Ainda mais desesperado do que todos aqueles que lutavam pela vida naquele momento, naquele mesmo lugar, ia ele. Sendo empurrado, espezinhado por pessoas cegas pelo instinto de sobrevivência, ele tentava furar todo aquele aglomerado de pessoas que corria na direcção contrária à dele. Ele também lutava pela vida, apenas não era pela dele. O seu cabelo branco encontrava-se colado à testa, encharcado de suor, devido ao esforço feito para se libertar da corrente que tendia a arrastá-lo para o exterior. Aqui e ali, pessoas esbaforidas pela corrida pela vida olhavam para ele, como se ele fosse louco por estar a entrar ainda mais dentro do velho edifício, mas logo se voltavam de novo para a saída, quando o chão a tremer lhes lembrava o perigo que corriam.

Libertando-se subitamente da maré de seres temporariamente irracionais, inspirou fundo, tentando retomar o fôlego. A cada fracção de segundo que passava, as vozes desvaneciam-se, ficando só o assustador som de coisas a caírem por tudo quanto era lado. Olhou para todos os lados, virando a cabeça rapidamente, em movimentos consecutivos. Todo aquele barulho e confusão haviam-no feito perder a noção de onde estava.

"Onde…? Onde…? Vá lá…!" Quando os seus olhos verdes pousaram na escada que conduzia ao 2º andar da escola, tomou consciência que ainda se encontrava no 1º andar do que poderia ser o seu futuro túmulo. Com um esforço surpreendente, reuniu as forças que lhe restavam e lançou-se numa corrida, galgando dois a dois, os degraus da comprida escada. Pela cara escorria-lhe uma mistura de suor, proveniente do seu esforço, e de lágrimas, fruto dos variados pensamentos que lhe assombravam a mente. Quando atingiu o topo das escadas, e viu os diversos corredores, as salas de aulas de portas escancaradas, os vidros espalhados pelo chão… o desespero começou a tomar conta do seu espírito.

Correu pelos corredores, jogando um olhar rápido a cada sala que passava, ignorando a pequena poeira, misturada de pedras minúsculas, que se começavam a desprender do tecto, que lhe caía no cabelo. Olhou para a última sala daquele corredor. Vazia. Tentando não pensar em nada mais do que o seu presente objectivo, levantou a cabeça e tentou focar, com os seus olhos carregados de lágrimas, as escadas que conduziam a mais um andar superior. Tinha de ser. Não podia parar. Só mais um andar, só mais um… Subitamente, enquanto se preparava para mais uma corrida esforçada, ele _viu-a_.

Descendo as escadas, apoiada em duas muletas vacilantes, tentava descer os degraus da escada que ele se preparava para subir, com lágrimas correndo-lhe pela face.

"Hinamori!"

Ao ouvir o seu nome ser chamado por aquela voz que conhecia tão bem, levantou a cabeça dos degraus em que se concentrava para evitar uma queda que lhe podia custar a vida naquela situação em que se encontrava. Com os seus olhos assustados, fitou o jovem rapaz, de cabelos brancos, que, no meio do corredor que a cada momento que passava desmoronava um pouco mais, a olhava também, sem falar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"O que estás _tu_ a fazer aqui?"

"Oi, Shiro-chan!" Cumprimentou a rapariga, mostrando um sorriso ao rapaz da sua classe, que a fitava com uma cara mal-humorada.

"Já disse para não me chamares isso." Retorquiu ele, continuando o seu caminho. Hinamori apertou os seus livros debaixo do braço e deu uma pequena corrida até alcançar o pequeno rapaz, acompanhando a sua marcha.

"Então, Shi… Humm… Hitsugaya-kun… Para onde vais?" perguntou ela, sempre com um pequeno sorriso.

"Para caso, claro. E tu? Vais continuar-me a seguir?" disse, com uma ponta de aborrecimento na voz.

"Ah, mas eu não te estou a seguir! Também vou para casa. Eu moro aqui perto, Shiro-chan.", respondeu ela, esquecendo-se de evitar chamar o seu colega de classe de Shiro-chan.

"Humm… Tudo bem, como quiseres." Suspirou. Sem aviso prévio, estacou e sentou-se na erva macia, olhando o rio que corria, reflectindo um Sol cor-de-laranja que desaparecia lentamente. Hinamori fez o mesmo, sentando-se do lado de Toushiro, pousando cuidadosamente os livros na erva.

Ficaram ali uns momentos, a olhar a superfície do rio, à beira do qual haviam caminhado momentos antes. Ao ouvir o embater de um corpo no chão, Hinamori voltou-se para Hitsugaya, que se havia jogado para a erva, estando deitado a olhar o céu tingido de laranja.

"Oi… Hinamori?"

"Hum, Shiro-chan?"

"Porquê isto?" perguntou ele, baixinho, evitando encarar a amiga.

"Isto o quê?", perguntou ela, algo surpresa.

"_Tu_ sabes… Acompanhas-me a casa, ajudas-me nos estudos… inclusive ajudaste-me quando os idiotas do 12º se meteram comigo. Porquê, Hinamori?"

"Oh, Shiro-chan… Não é nada." Sorriu. "E daquela vez, tu terias ganho se tivessem combatido, então acho que quem ajudei foram eles mesmo." Um leve sorriso de novo.

Ele não pode deixar de sorrir.

"O pôr-do-sol é bonito, não é, Shiro-chan?"

Ele olhou para os cabelos dela, que esvoaçaram um pouco quando ela virou a face para o fitar melhor.

"Sim…"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hitsugaya caminhou lentamente, sem tirar os olhos de Hinamori. Ela ficou nas escadas, em pé, imóvel, vendo-o aproximar-se, enquanto que atrás dele o chão parecia abrir-se e as paredes cair.

Cada passo dele, cada vez que o coração dela batia…

Gritos distantes, um lugar que desaparecia por de baixo dos seus pés…

Um passo que, sem medos, se pousou no primeiro degrau da escada. Seguido de outro. E outro.

Uma mão que se estendeu. Outra que a agarrou. Passos até à janela, outrora coberta de vidros.

E ali, no silêncio dos gritos, no meio de nenhures, deram as mãos.

"O pôr-do-sol é bonito, não é, Hinamori?"

"Sim… Shiro-chan…"


End file.
